


proprietary rights

by kaiju



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, Choking, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, Possessive Grindelwald, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiju/pseuds/kaiju
Summary: “Stay put and do not let anybody lay a finger on you,” he threatens in a hushed tone, trailing a finger down Percival’s jaw and then resting it under his chin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [proprietary rights 所有權](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398267) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> For the Fantastic Beasts Kinkmeme prompt:  
> Grindelwald keeps Graves as a sex toy. He likes to show him off, forcing him to be his companion at dinner parties and political gatherings. But no one but Grindelwald is allowed to do more than look. Anyone who makes the mistake of trying to touch Graves is severely punished.
> 
> I've finally made a [tumblr](https://kaijuao3.tumblr.com/)

Grindelwald comes inside him. Again.

He pulls out silently, ignoring Percival’s erection. Sometimes, Percival misses the grunts and groans and even the disgusting words Grindelwald calls him. Those sounds are much easier to swallow than the silences after sex.

Grindelwald is clean and impeccably dressed in seconds – not a hair out of place. Percival stays perfectly still. He’s learned the hard way not to resist against the restraints. With a wave of his hand, Grindelwald removes the ropes and allows Percival to sit up. The first thing he does is massage his wrists.

“Don’t forget to clean up after yourself,” Grindelwald says as he looks down at Percival’s unattended cock and in the blink of an eye, he disapparates.

It’s been almost two months of this… _relationship_ , if he could even call it that. Grindelwald succeeded in obtaining an Obscurus and more than half of the agents at MACUSA left, having been converted by Grindelwald and his followers. He was unstoppable. The dark wizard consolidated control over hundreds of wizards, skilled ones, and he wasn’t ready to leave New York just yet.

Along with his newfound power came the capacity to keep the Director of Magical Security. President Picquery didn’t have the resources nor the power to take Percival back and Grindelwald decided to keep Percival as his pet, a souvenir of his feat in the so called “land of the free.” But he treats Percival well. He grooms him – keeps his hair neat and tidy and his face shaven and clean. He dresses him in the finest silks and softest cashmeres. Grindelwald even feeds him well, making sure Percival eats only the best cuts of meat and the freshest produce so that his body isn’t weak.

All Percival has to do is keep the man sexually satisfied (albeit against his will) and he’s allowed to stay alive. Now that he thinks about it, his dignity is a small price to pay for his life. At least... that’s what he says to convince himself.

Percival finishes himself quickly, ignoring the usual graces that come with masturbation. Release is never a pleasure anymore, but rather, a necessity. And a way to escape his metaphorical prison if just for a few minutes. He cleans up after himself like Grindelwald told him to. Water and a rag is all he needs. All he can use.

He pulls on the navy silk robe gifted to him by Grindelwald and then roams around the apartment. Walking freely is one of the many small freedoms Grindelwald granted him after he made sure Percival would never leave him. But strong wards are still placed around their home and Percival is never allowed outside without Grindelwald by his side.

While Grindelwald is gone, he’s allowed to read books, clean, eat, and sleep. Never any magic, though. Percival isn’t allowed to do anything involved with magic. Grindelwald keeps Percival’s wand with him at all times and Percival knows not to try to get it back. He still has the scars from the last few times he’s tried.

Percival has actually developed a taste for doing things the No-Maj way. He feels a sense of accomplishment and pride. He thinks, maybe months without magic will do that to a wizard. It also helps that Percival uses his time to write in a notebook. A diary, of some sorts. He brainstorms, sometimes, of ways to escape from Grindelwald’s clutches. Blinding Grindeldwald in his sleep with the sharp end of a fork, biting his tongue out while they kiss and then running off while he writhes in pain. In other words, things that will never happen. Not if Percival wants to stay alive.

Come to think of it, Percival doesn’t even really know what Grindelwald does outside of his apartment. He has the entire wizarding community of New York at his feet, what more does he need to conquer? The entirety of America, he guesses. And then he wonders what would happen to Percival if Grindelwald took over the entire continent.

He spends the day reading a No-Maj book about a young millionaire who spends his life being infatuated with a married woman. He closes his eyes and leans back on his chair as he imagines himself as the young millionaire – free to love whoever and free to roam wherever. How good would the sun feel against his dull skin. How freshly cut grass would feel under his bare feet as he runs through the fields. His daydream ends when he hears the gushing of air - a sign of apparition.

Grindelwald appears before him. He doesn’t wear Percival’s face anymore, and if Percival's being honest, he’s still not used to Grindelwald’s real face. The darkness around his eyes and the paleness of his skin makes him look as menacing as ever. He clicks his tongue and makes a gesture. “Come now, to the bedroom.”

Percival makes no sign of acknowledgement, he simply stands and walks himself to the bedroom. Once inside, he lies down on the bed, face-up, but Grindelwald wags his finger in disapproval.

“No. I want you on your stomach tonight.”

Annoyed, Percival sighs but obediently turns himself over, putting his face in between pillows. This usually meant Grindelwald was angrier than usual. Whatever happened outside of this apartment had pissed him off and he’s about to take it out on Percival. But in a way, Percival prefers this position. Grindelwald likes it when he’s quiet and with his face down surrounded by sheets and pillows, it’s much easier to suppress the embarrassing sounds that come out of his mouth.

There’s minimal preparation. Grindelwald pumps two fingers in and out of him, but quickly. Soon enough, Grindelwald’s hands are on his hips and he’s buried deep into Percival, snapping his hips and thrusting ruthlessly. Grindelwald’s usual whispers and insults aren’t in the air. There are only grunts and the sound of skin against skin. Percival keeps his eyes shut tight and waits until it’s over.

Grindelwald doesn’t come inside of him this time. He pulls out and comes on Percival’s back, soiling the bed sheets in the process.

And this time, Grindelwald cleans both of them up with magic.

“Tomorrow night, you are to accompany me to a gala,” Grindelwald says as he plays with Percival’s hair. This catches Percival’s attention. “President Picquery will be there, along with other foreign leaders and wizard factions. I expect you to be on your best behaviour.”

“And what if I don’t want to go?” Adrenaline shoots through Percival as he asks and he’s almost shaking.

Grindelwald shoots Percival an incredulous look. “What if you don’t want to go? Oh, Percival, it looks like I haven’t taught you well enough. If you ‘ _don’t want to go_ ,’ then Picquery and her friends will have to answer for it. You wouldn’t want to hurt the woman who practically gave you that fancy job title, now would you? She has sacrificed _so much_ for you, Percival.” He whispers the last few words.

The dark wizard was right. Seraphina had always been there for him. She had made him her right-hand man. She was the only one who supported his cases when he was a junior Auror. And there had been countless times where she used her position to get Percival out of trouble. He couldn’t let anything happen to her or the others. A political disaster under his name would damage his reputation for centuries.

“Besides,” Grindelwald continues. “I need a plus one and who better to bring than my precious pet? Oh, how they’ll look at me in envy with you on my arm.”

There's a long silence between them. Grindelwald stares down at Percival until the pressure forces him to speak.

Percival exhales. “Alright. I’ll go.”

Grindelwald laughs and grips Percival by the chin before jerking him forward. Percival resists the urge to wince. “I appreciate the interest but I never really gave you a choice in the first place, dear.”

—

Percival is dressed lavishly from head to toe. He’s wearing a crisp black tuxedo, a matching black tie, and a dress shirt so blindingly white that it makes him stand out in a crowd of nearly a thousand people. Of course, Grindelwald purposefully dresses him this way just to show him off. Percival is the ‘belle of the ball,’ as Grindelwald always says.

He’s just a smidge shorter than the dark wizard, but this fact absolutely thrills Grindelwald. He makes Percival hook his arm around his for the entire night and forces him to stay quiet or else he’ll be faced with the Silencing Charm. Last time, Grindelwald had taken Percival to a dinner party to show off his power and sexual prowess. Percival had used the moment to request help from the dinner guests in an attempt to escape. Little did he know, the room was filled with Grindelwald’s followers and once the dark wizard found out, Percival was Silenced and starved for days.

Virtually no one in the room is recognizable and Seraphina is nowhere to be seen. Percival should have expected this. He feels embarrassed, even shameful, to have been tricked so easily by Grindelwald even after living with the man for as long as he has. His ears are tipped red and his face burns.

They’re escorted to a table where they’re introduced to several powerful dark wizards from Europe. They all have cold, hardened eyes and opaque expressions. It’s unclear whether they are loyal to Grindelwald and Percival knows he’s in dangerous waters.

Something or someone catches Grindelwald’s eyes and he gets up. He places a hand on Percival’s shoulder and grips it tight.

“Stay put and do not let anybody lay a finger on you,” he threatens in a hushed tone, trailing a finger down Percival’s jaw and then resting it under his chin. Grindelwald flicks his chin upwards and smiles before he leaves.

As soon as Grindelwald is gone, a dozen eyes land on Percival. Each and every one of them piercing him with their hungry stares. He almost misses Grindelwald’s presence. One of the wizards looks him up and down before approaching.

“You Grindelwald’s new plaything?” He has a Cockney accent, similar to the ones Percival heard from several Hogwarts wizards when he visited England on a business trip a few years back. They were kind-hearted people. This man was clearly not. “Not gonna answer me, are you?”

The man looks back at his colleagues. “He’s a pretty thing, ain’t he?” The others take this as an invitation to join in. They call him names. They jeer and comment on physical features he didn’t know existed until they pointed them out. He knows he should fight back, at least make a couple of threats, but Grindelwald told him to stay quiet and defying his command would be far worse than anything these men will do to him.

It suddenly grows silent when the man from before, the one with the Cockney accent, inches his hand forward. Percival stays perfectly still.

“Hey, hey,” one of them says. “He’ll kill you if you touch his belongings. Everyone knows that.”

Percival knows that as well.

“Shut your mouth,” the man snaps and ghosts his hand over Percival’s face. “He’s over there, he can’t see a thing. I just want a little taste...”

_“Avada Kedavra!”_

Piercing green light fills the room and a thundering rushing sound follows soon after. The spell surges through the Cockney accented man and he drops dead. Shocked gasps and screams are heard all around the room but the men at Percival’s table keep silent. 

Everybody knows who cast the Killing Curse.

Grindelwald storms and stomps his way down to the table, waving his wand frantically, throwing chairs and tables against walls and into people. His face is red with anger and he’s practically shaking, unable to control his rage. He throws the men seated at Percival’s table against several walls and when he’s done with them he grabs Percival’s wrist and disapparates them back to his apartment.

“I told you not to let them lay a finger on you,” Grindelwald growls

“You _killed_ him before he could even-"

Grindelwald wraps a hand around Percival’s neck and squeezes. Percival wheezes and claws at the other man’s hand. Grindelwald pushes him against a wall.

“You belong to _me_ ,” he hisses into Percival's ear and squeezes one last time before he lets go.

Percival falls to the floor, gasping loudly as he takes in as much air as he can before coughing violently. He looks up, eyes blurred by tears, to see Grindelwald staring down at him.

“Do you know what dark wizards do to men who look like you?” Grindelwald snarls. “I _own_ you, Percival. I own the clothes you wear, I own the books you read, I own the food you eat, I even own that little notebook you keep hidden away from me. I can do _whatever_ I please with you.” He grabs Percival by the hair and pulls him up. “Only _I_ can touch you.”

Percival’s chokes back a groan and tries not to spit out the first insult that comes into his mind. Instead, he keeps his head still to prevent Grindelwald from pulling his hair any further. But it doesn’t help. Grindelwald tightens his grip, causing Percival to squint in pain. He catches a glimpse of Grindelwald’s cock, half-hard and jutting outward.

Grindelwald pushes his length into Percival’s mouth and Percival tries to bear with the visceral invasion. It’s only the second time he’s been punished in this way, but after each night of rough and unforgiving sex, Percival doesn’t consider it a punishment anymore. It's closer to a routine. Grindelwald rocks inside of him, but doesn’t make a sound. He keeps staring down at his pet and Percival matches his gaze as he breathes hard through his nose.

But Grindelwald shifts and angles himself differently, thrusting harder. Each time his cock hits the back of his throat, Percival gags. He has no idea how Grindelwald’s cock tastes because of the bile that’s building up in his throat. He pants around the dark wizard’s length and forces himself to keep the tears at bay, doing anything to prevent himself from crying. Shutting his eyes or slightly tilting his head even though it makes his jaw hurt more. Grindelwald keeps thrusting, eyes boring a hole into Percival’s skull and he begins to slow his pace. He snaps his hips a couple more times and then comes in hot spurts inside of Percival’s mouth.

Percival moves to jerk his head back but Grindelwald’s hand is in his hair again, keeping him in place. Another hand moves to the back of his head, cradling his neck.

“Swallow,” Grindelwald commands icily.

And Percival has no choice but to obey. He swallows, quickly, fast enough to ignore the taste, but it still burns as it slides thickly down his throat. It’s hard, swallowing with his mouth full, and Grindelwald presses him against his crotch even harder, not letting go - not until he’s swallowed all of it.

Grindelwald’s grip loosens and he opens Percival’s mouth to inspect it. Percival’s casts his eyes downwards. Grindelwald lazily pushes Percival’s head to the side and stands up straight. He notices Percival’s erection before Percival does.

Percival looks up at him in desperation.

“Surely you didn’t think we were done yet? Take care of,” Grindelwald gestures to his crotch “and I’ll be waiting in the bedroom.”

Percival wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, ignoring the way his brand new tuxedo soaks up the residue around his mouth. He couldn't care about his clothes right now - he would pay for that later.

“Oh, and Percival. Don’t forget to clean up after yourself.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this verse so I turned it into a two-shot. This is _way_ darker than the first part though.

He’s collared and leashed after the incident. Apparently, having him link arms and constantly by Grindelwald’s side just isn’t enough.

Grindelwald leashes him whenever they aren’t in bed together. He walks around the house with the leash tied around a post the dark wizard created specifically for this reason. Percival doesn’t mind at first. Sure, the collar’s too tight and the leather digs into his neck whenever he moves, but he can deal with it. But then Grindelwald starts taking him out more often – bringing him to meetings and small gatherings. He makes Percival sit next to him, on the arm of a chair, on a stool. Sometimes he makes him sit on his knee as he cards his fingers through Percival’s hair. Other wizards stare at him, make crude remarks and obscene gestures. Grindelwald pays them no mind. Percival can’t be touched by others anymore, not when Grindelwald literally has him on a tight leash.

It’s humiliating to say the least. But Percival should be glad that Grindelwald doesn’t make him crawl on his hands and knees like a dog. That, he should be thankful for.

“Up,” Grindelwald commands as he walks through the bedroom door.

Percival sits up immediately.

“We’re going to a meeting.”

“Right now?” Percival asks without thinking.

“What did I say about talking back?”

 _That you would sew my lips together_ , Percival thinks, but knows better not to say. He stays quiet.

“Get dressed,” Grindelwald throws a set of clothes onto the bed. A crisp black dress shirt and a pair of trousers. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Percival dresses in front of him, Grindelwald staring him down as he does. The clothes are unbelievably tight, fitting like a second skin, accentuating every muscle. Percival sighs in resignation.

“You don’t like it?” Grindelwald undoes the top buttons of Percival’s shirt, exposing a bit of skin. He brushes off Percival’s shoulders. “Don’t worry. You won’t be wearing it for long.”

Percival raises an eyebrow assuming this is just Grindelwald’s psychotic way of telling him they won’t be staying for the entire duration of the meeting. He should be glad. He hates those meetings. It always feels like something _terrible_ will happen.

“Neck.”

This is quite possibly the worst part of the whole process. Percival lifts his chin and angles his neck towards Grindelwald. For some bizarre reason, Grindelwald decides to tighten his collar, almost to the point of choking him. He can’t do anything about it, though. So he coughs once and then swallows back his tears. The leash is hooked around the collar with a click and Grindelwald steps back to marvel at his pet.

“Perfect,” Grindelwald says without emotion. He holds the end of the leash with a tight grip and disapparates them.

They arrive in a dark cellar. It reminds Percival of one of the abandoned subway stations they used to catch dealers in. Flames flicker on the walls, melting candles but doing nothing for the freezing temperature of the room. He shivers and glares at Grindelwald who’s dressed in layers, donning a long fur coat that keeps him warm.

“About time, Grindelwald,” a large man scoffs at him. He sits on the opposite end of the table – clearly the leader of this faction. The rest are lackeys, dull and boring and obviously without skill.

Percival has no idea who these men are.

Grindelwald sits and pats his knee. Percival obediently sits on it and the others watch intently. Some of them lick their lips and others only stare. Percival’s breathing intensifies when Grindelwald starts stroking his chin.

“Now. I understand that you wanted to discuss some… issues with our arrangement?” Grindelwald asks. “But I couldn’t for the life of me understand _why_ there would be any issues in the first place. Care to enlighten me?”

Percival wants so desperately to listen in on their conversation. This man is trying to defy Grindelwald and he wants to know how he plans on doing it. But the lecherous eyes of the other wizards make him uncomfortable. So much so that they’re all he can focus on. He steels himself, keeps a straight face and tries not to make eye contact with them.

It only seems to make matters worse.

The one sitting closest to them – a sleazy looking fellow with a lazy eye – starts clucking his tongue and gesturing towards Percival, almost like he’s beckoning a dog. Before Percival can do anything, Grindelwald pulls him by the collar and pushes him to the ground. He must have seen that. Grindelwald forces him to kneel between his legs and presses his face into his crotch.

“Suck,” he hisses through his teeth.

Shaking in anger and embarrassment, Percival hastily undoes the front of Grindelwald’s trousers. His cock springs loose and Percival hesitates, swallowing before closing his mouth around it.

Everyone except Grindelwald and the leader watches him.

“Yeah, suck it,” one of them mutters. Percival looks up at Grindelwald to see if that gets any reaction out of him, but nothing happens.

He continues, relaxing his jaw as he takes Grindelwald’s cock in further, deeper, until the head hits the back of his throat. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes when he starts to bob his head up and down. He can hear the lot of them, groaning and panting as they watch him suck the cock of the most feared wizard in the world. They seem to be fixated on his mouth – murmuring things like “Look at that pretty mouth,” and “Watch it stretch.” An unsettling feeling rumbles in his stomach and he gags.

Grindelwald pulls his hair when he hears him gag – a warning.

Percival winces, but continues suckling, licking and taking Grindelwald deep into his throat as he tries to ignore the others. Grindelwald sits perfectly still, as if he doesn’t have his cock inside of Percival’s mouth. He continues talking with the leader, discussing politics and legalities. All of this makes him want to scream.

“Ya need it bad, don’t ya?” Another one chuckles. Percival whimpers. What did he do to deserve this? He thought everything was fine at home.

A bitter taste hits his tongue and then a rush of hot come slowly slides down his throat. Reluctantly, Percival swallows, gulping it down as Grindelwald continues to release. The man never lets him spit anymore. Not after what happened last time. He can feel the come seeping into his body, weighing him down and marking Grindelwald’s territory.

He keeps Percival in between his legs as they continue talking. Percival takes this time to comb back his hair and lick the sides of his mouth. Lazy eye looks under the table and motions for Percival to come towards him, curling his finger repeatedly. “C’mere,” he says, grabbing his own hardening cock. “Can’t give us a performance like that and expect to get away with it.” Percival only stares, knowing what’ll happen next.

Grindelwald doesn’t bat an eye when he inflicts the Cruciatus Curse on Lazy eye. Percival doesn’t either.

The other wizards gasp and flinch, but try not to show their fear in front of their leader or in front of Grindelwald. They clutch the sides of the table until their knuckles turn white, all staring in awe at Lazy eye, who thrashes on the cold floor. Grindelwald doesn’t stop. He curses with intense intent until it looks like Lazy eye’s brain is fried to a crisp. Eventually, he stops moving. Unconscious, perhaps. Passed out from the immense pain. The leader must not care about Lazy eye because he doesn’t do anything. Doesn’t even speak or move. Actually, it looks like he’s smiling – a sly smirk cutting through his lips. Percival shivers. There’s something wrong with this entire operation.

Suddenly, Grindelwald pulls him out from under the table with a sharp tug of the leash. Percival yelps as he lurches forward.

“You let him speak to you like that? In _my_ presence?” He sneers as he bends Percival over the table, pushing his face into the wood with one hand and pulling at the leash with the other. It just occurs to him why Grindelwald tightened his leash. He chokes, face turning red as Grindelwald pulls harder, closing his throat.

In a flurry of rage and impulse, Grindelwald tears off Percival’s shirt and tugs down his trousers. A new, unfamiliar feeling wells up in Percival’s heart. Something akin to horror and humiliation, but much worse – much _deeper_ than that. Grindelwald’s about to take him in front of a group of wizards.

“No,” Percival croaks, using the most of what air is left in his lungs. He forces himself to look at the faces of the others. They watch in amazement, visible arousal plastered on their faces. The leader stares directly at him, as if he’s studying Percival like he’s some kind of rare creature. It makes him feel sick.

Grindelwald’s still choking him when he stabs Percival with his cock. Percival splutters and gasps, hands unable to do anything except claw at the table and grab at nothing. He’s too afraid to reach for the collar, even as Grindelwald fucks him raw. He fucks hard, rough. Percival’s skin scrapes along the table and he knows he’s bleeding everywhere. Grindelwald lets the leash go when Percival’s just about to slip unconscious. Everything blurs and he’s lightheaded, blood rushing everywhere except for his brain.

Percival moans, face slack on the table, drool pooling from his mouth. He feels strangely detached. Grindelwald’s fucked him over tables before, but never in the presence of others, and never this rough. His body pulses around Grindelwald’s cock.

“Fuck him like he deserves it,” one of the men growls and then Grindelwald yanks his leash again, causing Percival to jolt. He doesn’t understand why Grindelwald is taking his anger out on Percival and not on these men.

“Yeah, fuckin’ slut,” another says.

Out of the corner of his eye he spots a man eagerly pulling out his cock and jerking himself off, eyes focussed on Percival’s tear-streaked face. And then he starts looking around. Others start to do the same. The sensation of having nearly a dozen eyes watch him get violated makes him feel numb. His entire body stretches around Grindelwald, who incessantly thrusts inside of his unwilling form. The stretching and burning is nothing in comparison to what's going on Percival's mind. He can’t even close his eyes without having Grindelwald jerk him back awake with the leash.

The more Percival struggles the louder they shout and clap. It’s a show for them as much as it is a show for Grindelwald himself. The only difference is that it’s a show of _power_ for him.

Grindelwald comes inside him, thrusting throughout his orgasm. Percival notices that Grindelwald was silent throughout the entire thing and he wonders just how much control the man has. It’s absolutely terrifying.

The men come shortly after Grindelwald does. They breathe hard and let their cocks hang loose, carefree and satisfied. One of them purses his lips and makes obscene, degrading smacking noises with his lips. Others call him pretty, some call him a whore, a slut. Percival scowls.

“I think we’re done here,” Grindelwald says, zipping himself up. The leader grunts in acknowledgement. He concedes to Grindelwald's demands and nods at him. Grindelwald nods back - a formal business exchange without words. Was this part of their agreement? Percival can't help but wonder hazily. Grindelwald suddenly grabs Percival's leash and disapparates them back into the apartment.

Percival collapses upon arrival, weak and heavy limbs unable to hold himself up. Grindelwald snaps his fingers and the collar comes loose. Heaving, Percival tries to take in as much air as he can, afraid that Grindelwald will only put another, much tighter collar on him. But he doesn’t. Instead, he stands there, watching Percival try desperately to breathe. Sighing, Grindelwald crouches down and gently brushes hair out of Percival’s face. Percival instinctively flinches.

“It’s a shame I have to keep teaching you exactly who you belong to,” Grindelwald says casually, as if none of this happened. Percival’s breathing slows down when Grindelwald traces the marks on his face. “You certainly are quite the specimen, Percival. I can understand why men can’t take their eyes off you. It’s too bad, really. For them, I mean.”

Percival avoids looking at him.

“Too bad you belong to _me_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to suggestions if you guys want me to continue this!


End file.
